


Come on Bourgeois

by fefeps



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Me wanting to believe ml is a better show than it is, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefeps/pseuds/fefeps
Summary: Magic is bullshit, Chloé is sure of it.





	Come on Bourgeois

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble i did for a friend in discord, non betaed, i just want to give more depth to characters like Chloé coz Thomas doesn't seem to want to.

The thing about Akumazation, was that no one talked about the after effects. People, being wide eyed and willfully ignorant wanted to bury it all, and Chloe got that, she really did, but the pounding heart in between her aching rib cage told her otherwise.

How can you be afraid of something you couldn’t even remember. 

Her shaking hands were clammy and cold as they gripped the expensive silk sheets on her duvet, perfectly manicured nails ripping holes in the fabric. Her breaths shallow like she’d ran a marathon in her sleep.

And she couldn’t even remember what she even dreamt about.

The wave of a magical jojo wasn’t enough to quell a mental trauma, magic had to have it’s limits, and at times like these, Chloe wondered if remembering would be better. That way she could at least put a face, a reason for her discomfort. For the sleep she’d sacrificed for getting TOO angry, TOO spiteful one time.

Trying to force her beating heart to calm down she fell back down from the sitting position her nightmare had lunged her out into. Breathe in, Breathe out, you can do it Bourgeois, it shouldn’t be that hard.

Times like these she couldn’t help but wonder if there was a therapist for the ex-Akuma.

Not that she’d go, of course she wouldn’t, who would even stoop that low, but then again...

Maybe she was the only one feeling this way, the other kids seemed fine to her. Her whole class was in the same boat as her at this point and they all seemed like nothing ever happened.

Over reaction, that’s what this was, her body was overreacting to a dumb emotional breakdown. It should stop, she would demand it to stop if she had to.

Then again it did always feel disingenuous that you could be punished for getting rightfully upset over something.

Oh no, stopping that train of thought in it’s tracks, it would only make her more upset, and who knows, maybe she’ll get akumatized again. You never knew, it could happen, and it plagued her in the near mornings. Clawed at her insides, screamed at her, MAYBE IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN.

Ugh yeah, she wasn’t going to get any sleep anymore, maybe she could just get a heads up on deciding a outfit for tomorrow. Sounds like a plan.


End file.
